


Shotgun

by Harhly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batmobile, Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex, Teasing, Terrible Scenario, dominant Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhly/pseuds/Harhly
Summary: Batman is cuffed in an unfortunate situation.





	

It took Joker five days to break out of Arkham. He released every inmate within the asylum, causing mass riots. It only took a day before Batman found him and sent him back to the madhouse. Joker taunted him each step of the way. The jokes, the yelling, the antagonizing, the flirting, the nicknames. It was hard to face Joker without putting meaning to the words that he said. That day he caught Joker, Batman let the police find him chained to a grate. He didn't want to drive him back to Arkham with the limited space he has in his vehicle. Being that close to the Joker without fighting makes him nervous. It makes him nervous because the Joker always rambled to him on the way there. He made suggestions, he would get closer to the crusader and he would whisper things into Bruce's ear that sent shivers down his back. He thought about every nasty little thing Joker would say to him. He thought about it. A. Lot. He had fantasies about it, he would dream about that pale man wrapped around him screaming in pleasure.

Bruce shook it out of his head every time. He thought about it at inappropriate times too, right when Joker was close to him. So he had to just let the police take him, he didn't want to lose his self and act on those fantasies and do something he just might regret. Bruce Wayne donated millions to build up Arkham's security after that fiasco, and now that Joker is in custody, makes Bruce feel a little safer. He can keep an eye on the Joker, and visit occasionally.

Though it was not enough to hold the Joker, it's never enough. He escaped within even less time. Joker was loose for three weeks. Three agonizing weeks that Bruce couldn't sleep through. He was awake, searching for the Joker. Twenty three days is how long it took for Joker to come out of hiding. Batman stayed out long hours, he made less time for Bruce Wayne's personal life to bring Joker back to Arkham.

The clown left little clues for Batman, Joker wanted to be caught, he likes the chase. Joker had concocted a plan to blow up Gotham with his notorious laughing gas, filling the streets with pungent air, killing any citizen in Gotham within seconds leaving a gruesome, vile smile on their faces. He killed six people along the way, and would have killed thousands if he were to ever get away with his crazy schemes.

Bruce wondered what it would be like if Joker was sane, if he was rehabilitated. Life would be much easier for the vigilante. Deep down he likes the chase too. Doesn't want to admit it but his hatred for the Joker, just feels like something more than just hate. Without Joker, maybe things would be a lot quieter, maybe they'd be more lonely. Batman is too prideful to admit that he needs the Joker, just as much as the Joker needs him.

It helps. Beating the clown. Beating the frustration and anger out on him. Beating him so his feelings of lust and dominance over the small man wouldn't be felt anymore, that the fighting would numb whatever emotions were built up. He doesn't want to feel that way about a criminal, especially not the Joker of all people.

The Joker has minor wounds from the beating, blood coming from his brow, and slight purple bruises on his lip, probably a cracked rib. He tried to go easy on him, sometimes he pities the man. But Joker can amaze and astonish most people with his amble dexterity and his resounding strength. He doesn't look like much but he is quick and can do a lot of damage if not taken seriously. Batman looks at the clown differently, like he doesn't want to hurt him anymore.

Handcuffing the Joker eases Bruce's nerves, because then he knows that the final step is to get him safely to Arkham. The hard part has just begun. Joker is a slippery fish. He cons, he schemes, and he manipulates. Batman never knows what he is thinking, and never knows what is going to happen next. How soon is it after he goes back to Arkham will he escape again?

The Joker sat silently next to him in the car ride to Arkham, It was odd, earlier he wouldn't shut up with his constant chatter. The silence felt like there wasn't anyone there to begin with. It wasn't until Batman heard the small click of the handcuffs coming undone that he knew what Joker was doing. The handcuffs were already on Batman by the time he looked over, he was cuffed to the steering wheel by both his arms. Unable to move them. Joker was determined, almost too quick. Batman slowed down to the side of the street before Joker can pull the emergency brake up stopping them suddenly. Batman stared with wide eyes.

Joker just tsked, the knight thought this is where it were to end, Joker would get out of the car and it would take another few weeks to find him again. By then how many more lives will be lost. He didn't exit the car, instead he crawled under Batman's arm and settled in between Batman's arms, sitting in his lap, pressing his back up against the Batman's chest and purred "Bats," he playfully hummed "You should really get a back seat, I wouldn't want something like this happening to my knight in shining armor."

Joker laid his head on Batman's shoulders sighing, he can smell the Joker, smelt vaguely of gasoline and something sweet. Bruce peered down the long torso and saw the clowns white hand rubbing his self through his purple pants, the other hand cupped Batman's thigh. Joker was softly moaning in his ear as he began to unzip and bring his pants down enough to pull out his hard on. Bruce was struck, he didn't completely process the situation that was happening but his body was reacting.

The pale man stroked slow and easy, bucking his hips back into Bruce's groin. A moan almost escaped the crusaders lips but he wouldn't give Joker the satisfaction. He saw a tongue stick out between the ruby lips as the smaller man hummed in pleasure. The clown made a satisfied moan as Batman returned the contact, the back of his head dug into the clad shoulder.

"Batsy" he cried out, the movement of their bodies quickened. The Jokers panting became faster and louder, until the green haired man was moaning so vocally it were like his dirtiest fantasies were coming true.

"Uncuff me" Bruce groaned out, asserting his self, he slowed his movements. Putting his face up against Jokers neck.

"Sorry bats," he says in between breaths, trying to regain the pace they held "This is a one man show, and you're my audience." he giggled, angering Bruce further he bit down hard on the criminals neck. The clown cried out, speeding up his strokes against his cock. Batman sucked and nipped, leaving a large red mark on the pale skin. It almost sent Joker over the top.

"I'll make it worth your while." Bats muttered. Joker looked back.

"Now," Joker smiled, he began to remove his lower apparel "Why would I want to do that?" When he was finished discarding everything he shimmied his way to face Batman. Continuing to take off the rest of his clothes. "I take what I want Bats, you should know that." he winked, slowly taking off his shirt. He stuck two fingers into his mouth twirling his tongue around his middle and index finger, he slowly pulled out making a show out of it. He snaked his fingers down to his own entrance, slowly entering his fingers inside of him. The clowns face became pink, he pressed his forehead against the bat, moaning loudly. Bruce caught him with his mouth open and stuck his tongue inside. Sliding his tongue around the mouth of his enemy, kissing and biting as those ruby lips.

The Joker was a mess of gasps and whimpers. Bruce can feel the small man squirming against him "Ahh" the sound he made rang through Batman ears, he bucked his hips up to Joker trying to gain friction. The sounds Joker made were more estranged and frantic. Joker closed his eyes, swinging his head back for Batman to bite and nip at.

Joker gasped loudly at the feeling of Batman's hand grabbing at him, Batman tore his Kevlar off from his groin to expose his rock hard shaft. The larger man grabbed the clowns hand and removed the fingers. Batman dug his gloved hands down hard on the pale hips as he began to align his cock to the Jokers entrance. Not giving him time to adjust or to even think he pushed inside, receiving cries of pain and pleasure from the criminal.

Bruce slammed his hips up, every inch of him was in the Joker. Batman was relentless, all the teasing was built up. The green haired Prince laughed in between moaning, causing Bruce to thrust harder.

Bruce knew that he was close, and by the noises the Joker made he was teetering on the edge. Bruce slowed down, soft, and gentle like, almost coming to a complete stop. Joker didn't like it, but the larger man enjoyed the whimpering, and the fighting. Joker would try to quicken the pace but Batman was much larger and would just dig his fingers harder into his hips to keep him still. "Bats!" he cried out, pouting at the Batman.

Batman pecked at the clown, but he wasn't having any of that, threatening to bite him when his tongue entered the Jokers mouth. Bruce bucked his hips up hard, getting the ruby lips to part, receiving a loud and long groan, giving Batman the opportunity to stick his tongue inside. He couldn't get enough of him. Batman went back to his slow pace. He saw that Joker furrowed his brows. Bruce went faster and eventually started slamming into the Joker, their bodies smacked together.

The Jokers gasps and moans became more high pitched as he started to reach his climax, but it was not allowed as Bruce swatted away Jokers hand from his already leaking cock to squeeze it to the point it started to hurt. Bruce continued to kiss with the Joker, even when the green haired man cried at him to let go so he can come. Bruce fucked him harder and faster, he took his free hand and tugged at the Jokers hair, trying to get to a better position to go deeper inside the Joker.

Batman released his hand on the Joker's cock to grab at the pale hips, pulling him down hard as Bruce came hard inside. Joker gave a sigh of relief as Batman released his tight grasp, come spilling out of the tip of his cock.

The two finished with locking their mouths together in a deep and passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance but no one came on top. "Can we do that again?" Joker breaks their kiss and giggles. Batman just glares at him under the cowl. "Am I going back to Arkham?" Batman just shakes his head "I don't think that's the best idea, you know, with all your Bat DNA." Joker laughs again.

"You're coming with me tonight." Batman grabs the Joker's face. "We'll get you cleaned up." Batman's face turned dark and serious. "Then you're going to Arkham." Joker pouted.

"So... Slumber party at the Batcave?" Joker beamed back up to the larger clad man.

"Stop calling it that." Batman said.

"You're no fun." Joker gives his best sad puppy dog face.

"You'll see just how fun I am." Batman began to slide his cock in and out of Joker. Enjoying all the little moans, he threw his head back erupting with laughter. Giving Bruce the chance to lock his mouth down on Jokers throat.

This is just the beginning to a weird and fucked up relationship, it won't be the last time they enjoy each others company with whatever feelings they have for each other, hate, love, lust, or just even pity. There is a connection between the two, they just can't stop this attraction. Like they're bound to each other, like they were meant for each other. They can't kill each other, because they don't want to lost one another. They are each others special somebody.

They'll repeat this process again, and again. And several times more tonight. With bickering, fighting and eventual fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird to have been inspired to make something like this after watching the Lego Batman Movie? Noooo, riiiighhh? I just never thought I'd be so compelled to write something as scandalous as this after watching a children's film...  
> But, uh, if you liked it, tell me, I love praise, You're welcome, oh my pleasure, thank you I'm blushing super hard under the mask. Prego, oh I'm humble.. SUPER MODEST ABOUT IT, THANK YOU /\OvO/\ , pray hands, pray hands... YOU'RE WELCOME *Batman, I love you more than my kids* SO DO I GUY!  
> Don't be too harsh on me, I'm new o-o I'm sorry if I made some errors, or wasn't too detailed... kinda lazy. sorrry :)


End file.
